1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an ignition and combustion supporting burner for pulverized solid fossil fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combustion plant for pulverized solid fuels of known boilers for thermal power stations, or possibly furnaces, comprises in addition to the main burners ignition and combustion supporting burners the function of which is to provide for cold starting and to assist the main burners at low loads.
Because of the increasing proportion of electrical power produced by nuclear power stations, pulverized fossil fuel power stations are increasingly called upon to operate on a topping up basis at peak consumption times. This entails frequent starting and prolonged operation at low loads. Ignition and support burners normally use as fuel heavy oil or gas, more expensive than pulverized fossil fuel, so that this mode of operation significantly increases operating costs.
An object of the present invention is to provide an ignition and combustion supporting burner for pulverized fossil fuel which features lower operating costs than a fuel oil or gas ignition and support burner and which readily adapts to frequent stopping and prolonged operation at low load.